


By the Seat of Your Pants

by DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes/pseuds/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes
Summary: It’s time for them to travel and Harry decided on taking muggle transportation.“It’s supposed to be an adventure, Draco”“This is a metal tube of death! Get me off!”“Mile High Club already? We haven’t even left the gate yet.”“For fucks sake Potter! Not now!”





	By the Seat of Your Pants

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Drarropoly 2018. First time I’ve written and published Drarry. I have a second one in the works, but it is not ready for public consumption yet. Thank you for letting me participate!

I guess, in the end, the fiercest battle won today is the prying of Draco’s nails from the armrest of their seat. His knuckles white and his fingers stiff; it takes at least a few minutes to hear the plastic return to its normal shape, only to hear a sharp intake of breath when Draco seizes Harrys hands in a surprisingly tight grip.

"You know I detest muggle transport. Why did you think this was a good idea?!" Draco hisses lowly in Harrys ear.

“It’s supposed to be an adventure, Draco.”

“This is a metal tube of death! Get me off!”

“Mile High Club already? We haven’t even left the gate yet.”

“For fucks sake Potter! Not now!” Harry's smirk morphed into a grimace with another squeeze from Draco's terribly strong hands.

Harry looked at his husband and sighed. It was going to be their 25th wedding anniversary and he surprised Draco with a second honeymoon after renewing their vows in front of their remaining families. He was trying to add another layer of intrigue by booking them a flight on a muggle aircraft however, it was not going as he had planned. One of Draco's hands had migrated back towards the arm rest next to the window, the plastic creaking in protest in his death grip. That gave Harry an idea and he lowered his voice to begin his plan of attack.

"Draco, love" he crooned in his ear. "We are stuck on this muggle aircraft for the next several hours, in a secluded row, at the back of the plane." Harry lifted the armrest between them and scooted closer. "I can help you relax if you want." He whispered in Draco's ear, punctuating his point with a nip to the edge.

The tremble that ran through Draco did not go unnoticed by Harry, but he wasn't sure if it was from anger or arousal. He decided to take a chance before Draco bludgered him. He pulled the safety brochure out of the back of the seat in front of them, opened it, and whispered in a deep timbre against his husbands' ear.

"I could read for you, if you want." Draco's eyes shot open, not realizing he had them clenched as tight as his hands. Harry has a shy smirk on his lips and a twinkle in his eye. "Well? Don't you want to hear the sexy, I mean, safety measures?" Harry purred.

Draco blinked. Then a snort escaped him and a tight smile formed. "Alright Harry, read me the sexy measures." He planted a quick kiss on Harry's lips and finally relaxed his grip.

"Anything for you, dragon. Now about that Mile High Club..."

The grip returned. "Potter!"

**Author's Note:**

> Rolled: 5  
> Board Position:FLOURISH & BLOTTS  
> PROMPT: "I could read for you, if you want."  
> Word Count: Minimum: 118 Maximum: 481


End file.
